We hypothesize that infants with RDS and who respond poorly to surfactant therapy without acute improvement in pulmonary function (studied by tidal volume, compliance and oxygen saturations) or hemodynamics (Doppler-derived cardiac output, blood pressure heart rate) are at greater risk for development of severe BPD, and that this will correlate with low levels of EGF and cortisol.